Spy School Barely Taught Me How to Survive
by UltimateThunder
Summary: After something happens to Gallagher Academy, Cammie and the girls are sent to Blackthorne as a safe haven from the Circle of Cavern. But will even the Blackthorne boys be able keep her from them?  Rated T cause I'm paranoid. : Read&Review..!
1. The attack

**This will be a long story (longer than 1 chapter)…I hope you like my story! This is instead of GG4, so nothing that has happened in GG4 has happened yet! And this is my first fan fiction and I'm still trying to figure some things out so if you don't like it don't read…. But I do like constrictive criticism. X]**

**So…I think I'm supposed to say that I do not own any of the Gallagher character I write about (unless I come up with them of course). **

**Hope you like please review.!(:**

**Btw.. Takes place the semester after Cammie leaves to London with Bex.!**

Chapter 1: The attack

"I am pleased to note that you all are back at Gallagher, safe and sound," My mother's voice rang throughout the grand hall. Sometimes it really helps to listen to my mother's speeches (She's the headmistress at Gallagher) and I usually do; today was the exception. I was thinking about more important things. Things like how one of the most wanted criminal groups wanted to kidnap me. Why me? Why did they want me? What did I ever do to them? Seriously. It would be so much easier if it was Macey. I can protect Macey. I can't protect myself. And she basically has everything to offer, from being the Senator's daughter to being super rich (and I mean EXTREMELY rich). Not to mention the fact that she's the last living descendants of Gillian Gallagher.

Who, you may ask is Gillian Gallagher. We'll, let me elaborate.

Gillian Gallagher started Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The school, from the eyes of a civilian, looks like a boarding school for a bunch of preppy rich snobs that had no other option but to go there (and people really do think that we're bratty snobs. I mean we even have our own glare: The Gallagher Glare, it's pretty legit). So unless you have a level four clearance, you will never know exactly how exceptional we are. You will just assume, like everyone else, that we're spoiled, arrogant, snobs. However, if you do have a level four clearance, you will know that Gallagher is really a school for spies in training.

Here, we are taught everything, from how to kill a guy seven different ways with our bare hands, to how make change using eight different currencies. I go here, and I'm in my junior year; I have been here since the 7th grade. I attend here with my three best friends in the whole world (also some of my only friends) Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Liz Sutton.

Bex is gorgeous. With her cappuccino colored skin, her flawless face, and thick dark brown hair, all together she looks like an Egyptian Goddess. She also is the first non-U.S. citizen Gallagher girl in history. P.E. is her favorite subject, and kicking James Bonds butt and taking his '00' status has been her fantasy since she was seven. She's pretty unique.

Macey is the senator's daughter. If you didn't know her you'd think that she was a model that was pulled straight from her Vogue Magazines, with her long black hair, tan skin, and face that is manicured to perfection. When she first came to Gallagher Bex, Liz, and I thought she really was a Gallagher girl, but not the spy kind. The kind that is what our cover would be: Bratty and Rich. However, as we got to know her, we realized that she was actually an excellent spy. She quickly accelerated up through all her classes (thanks to Liz, Bex and I, but mainly Liz) and is now at our grade level. Of course she chose CoveOps, so we're all in the same classes with the exception of Liz.

Liz is a Genius. No questions asked. She's also super pretty but not it the model kind of way like Macey, or the goddess like way like Bex; she's kind of reminds me more like a petite pixie, with her small figure, long blonde hair, and fair skin. She's also the most clumsy person on the whole entire planet. That why she chose the Research and Development Track, and not CoveOps.

I glanced up at my mother and sighed, remembering the other important thing I had to deal with last semester. The fact that I hadn't seen the mysterious, annoying guy again since he me last semester with just a note that read "Have fun in London." I mean, I did have lots of fun in London, but that's not the point. The point is that we tried tracking him down but it's like he disappeared of the face of the planet. Even Liz and her super-skilled-spy-computer couldn't find a trace of him. He was just so confusing and I was afraid I would never figure out the difficult puzzle that is Zachary Goode.

I was brought back down to Earth by the sound of Macey screaming at me.

"Cammie! Cammmmie! Hello….? Guys, I think she's dead." She yelled sarcastically to Bex and Liz in her loud voice, while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I replied intelligently, making eye contact with her.

She huffed at me. "Geez, I've been calling your name for about, what, five minutes? Where did you go just now?"

"I was just thinking," I informed her.

"Well quit thinking and let's go! Everyone's gone and we don't want to be late for CoveOps!" That quickly pulled me out of my trance, and back into the real world.

"Fine," I said. I slowly took in my surrounding and realized that she was right, we were the only ones left, meaning class was going to start, soon, and we couldn't be late.

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I jumped to our feet and sprinted to class knowing that we only had 1 minute, and 15 seconds to get to the other side of the school.

We got there with 30 seconds to get down the elevator and into out seat.

"Bye Liz!" Macey said before she could get away.

"See you guys after class," Liz said while running to the basement for the Research and Development track class that she decided to take, instead of CoveOps.

We clicked the little red down button on the elevator, and heard a bunch of clicks. A faint green light came to life to get an eye and full body scans.

"Uggh! This freaking elevator won't hurry up!" Bex muttered under her breath, I just rolled my eyes at her, because the moment she said that the door opened and she shoved us in.

"Gosh didn't need to shove us! We know how to walk," Macey growled. We just stood there in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was only 10 seconds while descending to the second to last level, which held Subel 2. Finally, the elevator doors opened, and we sped past walls filled with an endless amount of book (they're so secretive that if revealed to the sunlight it would crumble into dust) to the door that opened to CoveOps. As soon as we walked into the cold, impersonal room all the six girls in the class eyes turned to us. We ignored the sudden attention and walked casually to our seats, to show that we weren't in a rush, even though we totally were.

The room was dead silent. We waited two, five, eight minutes. Before another minute could pass, a deep voice sounded from outside the room.

"The five keys to tailing," Mr. Solomon said as he strolled into class without as much as a hello. "Ms. Fetterman, name them."

"Look like you belong, when in doubt freeze, acquaint yourself with your surroundings, don't dress in clothes that draw yourself attention, and don't hide from the Subject." Anna quickly said while trying to keep her cool.

"Correct. For some people it comes natural." Mr. Solomon told us, while directly looking at me. "For others, not so much, but practice makes perfect. But this is one of the most important things to perfect in order to succeed in this-occupation."

As soon as Mr. Solomon walked out of the class signaling it was officially over, Bex, Macy, and I all left.

"I really hope that we get to go out and actually put our skills to the test," I sighed.

"I know, we just keep on getting more lectures." Macey agreed.

"I need some action In my life!" Bex said, as if she needed more action. We already get three hours of P&E everyday.

Out of the blue a force came from my right knocking the wind right out of me and right onto the cold hard floor. While scrambling to my feet I heard Liz say her signature "Oopsy daisy." Yeah I know being knocked down by Liz should be impossible with my four years of P&E training, but her little 94 pound self, managed to knock me down (Very forcefully I must say) bringing herself, a table, and an antique vase down with her. Amazing right?

"Could you possible to do any more damage Liz?" I asked playfully

She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

She looked so guilty I couldn't help but laugh at my little friend's clumsiness. I extended my arm towards her and helped her off the ground.

"Ok, let's go now guys," said Macey. We started walking to our very last class of the day, and the most boring class I must add, C.O.W., even if it does come in handy during missions I can't help but think that I could be in CoveOps learning how to properly disarm a bomb in under 5 seconds. That sounds so much more helpful than learning about money from Saudi Arabia, or where ever. But I guess my personal opinion didn't matter to my teachers. Oh well.

We walked to class, and to a very emotionless Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith is one of the most wanted men on the planet, therefore making him the most paranoid. He gets a new face every year, from the CIA's personal plastic surgeon. I really think it's kind of over rated to do that, but again my personal opinions don't really matter to him.

But on the bright side of things, at least we get to look forward to seeing what new face he took up, and whether he's hot or not. He's usually not.

Class began and ended in a blur. We just did a quick review about what we learned last semester; than learned about the rulers of Europe and why they're all jacked up in their own special way.

This day was just a boring day in general, but, boy, if only I knew I was in for a big surprise.

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were slowly walking down the hall when all of the sudden the lights went out, a loud screechy "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK," filled the air. Thick steel walls started sliding down in front of all windows, doors, and around everything spy related in sight. The burn bins erupted into red fiery flames, erasing any and all traces of paper.

"LETS GO FIND MY MOM" I frantically screamed over the siren and hysterical girls. Obviously all the practice we did for this did not pay off; nobody was walking in an orderly fashion, and nobody was keeping calm. We started sprinting. We made it to my mom's office in less than 20 seconds. We just busted open the door, not bothering to knock. What we saw surprised us the most.

My mom was sitting there in her uber comfy chair, hands behind her back, and Mr. Solomon stood to the side, with one of the goon's gun pointed to his head. 15 men surrounded her, my mom I mean, with one women being the exception. She just kept on pacing back and forth around her.

"Where's the girl! If you just give her over we'll leave." The lady said calmly with a small grin playing on her lips, and it wasn't a playful one either. It was more like an 'I'm so much better than you, so I always get my way no matter what' grin. It gave me the creeps. No I take that back, it gave me so much more than the creeps. It made me want to go hide in a corner and never ever come out. But that wasn't the scary thing. The scary thing was that I recognized her from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.

She had auburn hair that had a natural wave that went to right below her shoulder blades. Her face was made out of features that were placed perfectly. She would actually be quite pretty if she wasn't trying to kill us all.

"I will never hand her over," my mom said coolly. But the moment she said that she looked toward us and a look of alarm registered onto her face.

The ginger (that's the evil lady's nickname for now) saw my mom's face and turned around. She glanced at Liz, Bex, and Macey, but she looked at me with an intense stare, and her crooked grin. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

After about a minute she spoke.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Little by little she walked towards me; she stopped about a foot away. I just slid my mask into place and stood my ground.

I glared at her, and she laughed. She made her way to my mom, and slid her finger under her chin, and made her look her in the eye.

"Looks like she decided to come to us herself, Rachel." While she was distracted by my mom, I caught Mr. Solomon's eye. He mouthed to me "On the count of three?" I slowly nodded.

"One, Two, Three," We jumped into action, Bex roundhouse kicked the two guys holding her and Liz, knocking them out immediately, slapped a napotine patch on them, then started to fight five on one.

I guess those guys decided to skip all their pre-training, because man they sucked. Bad. There were 3 or 4 that could hold their own, but still. Even Liz could take one (only when they were going one on one though). Macey and Bex were fighting back to back and had managed to knock out about 8 of the goons, and were still going. Mom had managed to get out of her bonds and now was fighting the ginger lady. They were equally good. Mr. Solomon was being the hot pro-spy he was had knocked out about 4 of them and was now working on the best goon/creep.

By the time we knocked out most of them (meaning all except 3 and Miss Ginger), she decided it was time to go.

"Let's Go!" The biggest dude, with the rest following him, ran to the window. He punched it hard. Even I winced at that, because that glass was super thick, and in the back of my mind I kept wondering why he was able to get through it, and why it wasn't bullet proof like the rest of the schools windows.

It shattered violently, and they sprinted out. Lucky for them the headmistress office is on the first floor. So they didn't break themselves when they jumped. Darn it.

The last thing she said before she stormed out was: "I will get you Cameron Morgan!" Can I say that I am just a tad bit freaked out about what she said.

I still couldn't place where I've seen her. I now it wasn't some spy convention cause im not that bad of a spy to not recognize her, but it finally hit me.

"Mom was she the one on the roof?" I asked shakily.


	2. Here We Go

**Thanks For all the reviews! I loved reading them!**

**So I've read tons and tons of stories and they always say "The characters may be a little OOC" **

**And I've always wondered what that mean(yes, I know I'm a little clueless) ! So can you review and tell me what it means please?**

**Sorry that I don't update very fast I kind of got distracted so I'll try to post every like every 2 weeks (((: Sooo ya!**

**Well on with the Story! Hope you enjoy! R&&R3**

Chapter 2: Here We Go

Recap:

_The last thing she said before she stormed out was: "I will get you Cameron Morgan!" Can I say that I am just a tad bit freaked out about what she said. _

_I still couldn't place where I've seen her. I now it wasn't some spy convention because I'm not that bad of a spy to not recognize her, but it finally hit me._

_"Mom was she the one on the roof?" I asked shakily._

The atmosphere was tense.

"Mom, was she?" I asked impatiently.

"Honey, just go to your room, now's not the time to talk about this," she said in a strict manner.

"Mom, " I said growing more and more impatient by the second,

"I need to know who she is, and why she wants me. What if this happens again, and I not ready? I can only be lucky so many times." With every word I heard my voice soften. I looked her in the eye, my eyes pleading for her to tell.

"I know. But now just isn't the time Okay? Just go your room and wait for dinner."

I sighed in annoyance then left with Macey, Bex, and Liz hot on my trail.

"I don't get why she can't tell me," I said while stalking to my room.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Of course Liz would be the optimist in this situation. I looked up at her with a exasperated look written on my face.

Bex just laughed and said, "I really doubt that, I mean when has there EVER been a reasonable explanation for anything in our world?" I just shrugged and kept walking.

As she looked around a slow sly grin spread across her face, "But I know how we can find out."

When we arrived at our room we quickly walked in so we could discuss our 'plan'.

"Okay Cam, so on Sunday while you're eating dinner with your mom, Macey and I will sneak into the passage way behind her office and place a few bugs." She took a long breath then continued again, "Liz, while were doing that you'll be in here on your computer looking at all the hall way cameras to make sure nobodies coming." By the end of her little scheme Bex was beaming, and Macey was basically jumping with joy.

"Finally some excitement around here!" She exclaimed. That's messed up.

"Macey if I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, somebody broke into Gallagher less that than 30 minutes ago?"

"Yeah so what?" She said while filing her nails. Where the heck does that thing come from anyways? Whenever she's bored it just pops out of nowhere.

"And that's not exciting?" She just nodded her head.

"So fighting the Circle and making sure they don't let's say… kidnap someone perhaps, is not exciting, But putting small bugs in my mom's office is?" I questioned in a slow tone.

"Pretty much!"

Note to self: Never question Macey about anything.

"Whatever," I just brushed it off and started fidgeting with my cardigan.

"Okay well back to our plan, Liz are you up to it?" Bex asked, while taking back her role as the leader. Liz looked offended.

"Heck yeah I could do that any day!" Liz said, her every feature reading how proud she was of the fact that she literally could do that any day.

"Guys I really don't think we should do this. Liz is right she probably isn't telling us for a reason, " I said unsurely. It's not that I didn't want to do it, I just don't want the guilt of it, I already have way too much of that on my concience.

"Oh come on Cammie if anything we should get extra-credit for this," Bex said.

Knowing I probably won't get out if this I huffed out "Fine, I'm in."

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TIME LAPSE TO BEFORE SUNDAY DINNER *~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were finally ready. Macey and Bex were dressed in all black: black skinny jeans, a tight ¾ sleeve black V-neck shirt, and black converse. Their hair was straight and smoothed neatly into a high ponytail. I was dressed in black poofy sweats, a fitted pink V-neck shirt, and some tannish/grey fuzzy boot slipper things. Liz just stayed in our room in wearing her pajama's.

The overall plan was for me to go straight to my mom's office for dinner, and well eat dinner. In the mean while Bex, Macey, and Liz will go to the Grand Hall, eat, than leave quickly to change out of uniform. Then Liz will stay there with her laptop as a look out. Bex and Macey will leave to place the bugs in the passage me. It seemed like a pretty good plan to me.

"Here you go just in case something goes wrong," Liz stated while handing out her newly and improved microscopic coms units. "I won't actually turn them on until after Bex, Macey, and I come back to the room."

"Sounds good," We all said in unison.

"K, well see you guys after dinner," I waved them off then slowly walked down the long hall.

When I looked up I realized I was already at my mom's door. I must of gotten there out of habit. I was about to knock when I heard a quiet conversation going on inside.

"I really think we should tell her," said my mom in a hushed tone.

"I just don't think she's ready yet Rachel," said a man that sounded somewhat like Mr. Solomon through the door.

Since I guess I'm not 'ready' yet to know whatever the heck they were talking about I decided to knock.

As soon as they heard the sound of my fist banging against the thick brown wooden door my mom said,

"Come In," I slowly creeped open the door then started towards the living area of her office. You see her office is made up of 5 parts: The living room, bedroom, a huge bathroom, a small kitchen, and well the actual office.

So it was actually a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. It's like my absolute favorite place to be, well besides my passage ways, of course!

"How's it going kiddo?" My mom asked while making little microwavable pizza.

"Fine," I said while yawning. As soon as the pizzas were done she came and set them down on the coffee table, then started towards her room.

"I'm going to go change; I'll be back a minute or two." She closed her door, and then I heard her shuffling through her dresser doors as if looking for dad sweats that she always wears for our dinners.

"Whatever," I slightly mumbled, even though I knew she couldn't hear me… Well she probably could, she's the number one spy in the CIA. I sat there twisting my fingers around while hoping Bex and Macey won't screw this up.

I was shaken out of thoughts by the sound of my mom's door creaking open, and her walking out. She was wearing one of dads' old grey sweatshirts, and a pair of his sweats and socks. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, with her long fringe up in a headband.

I just don't get it. Even when she's wearing the most unflattering clothes in the entire world, she still is the most beautiful women I know.

She came over and sat across in the big cream colored plush armchair, and sighed.

"So how's school going?" My mom asked.

"It's good," I slowly picked up my mini pizza, and took a bite. It, suprisingly enough, wasn't to bad. It acually taste like pizza.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. We sat silence both of us anticipating what she would reply.

"Well," she took a bite of her pizza and a look of pure disgust came across it. She gingerly picked up her glass of water and took a long drink of it, then sighed.

"Mr. Solomon and I have been discussing that matter…"

"And?" I asked eagerly.

"And," she continued with a boastful grin on her face "We decided that it would be for the best if You, Macey, Bex, and Liz stayed at Blackthorne for a while, just as an extra precaution."

Well, I guess we don't need the bugs anymore.

"So, when are we leaving?" I was trying to keep my cool, but I know my mom knew that I was about to explode with glee.

"Well, we were going to have you go next week, but given the circumstances, Mr. Solomon and I have decided to have you guys leave tonight, at 2:00 Am." She explained. With every word she said I would feel my smile growing larger and larger. Eeeeeek! I would finally get to see Zach!

"Can I go tell Macey, Bex, and Liz now?" I asked trying my hardest not to just get up and sprint out of her office. She looked around, her eyes gleaming, and said,

"I think Bex, and Macey have already heard, but you can go and share the news with Liz."

I jumped up, said "Thanks see you later Mom," and darted off to my room. As soon as I got there I banged though the door with a big grin on my face, and saw Bex, Macey, and Liz packing.

"You couldn't wait for me?" I asked in mock hurt.

"Nope," Macey said while grinning at me "I just decided to do it for you."

"You're joking right?" I asked in disbelief. She just sat there and laughed at me.

"Of course not!" She stood up and skipped her way over to my three suite cases. Who in this world, besides Macey, needs three freaking suite cases!

"You did actually pack _my_ clothes though, right?" I asked cautiously. She just looked at me.

"Yeah, of course, unless it was ripped or had a stain on it." PHEW! "Well back to business; your first suite case is full underwear and crap like that. The second is for your actual clothing, and your third suite case is for more fancy occasions, and weapons."

"Thanks Mace," only when a yawn escaped my mouth I realized that it was time to go to bed so that I could at least get 4 hours of sleep before the primping and prodding begun, so did my night time routine, hopped in bed, and let the darkness come over me.

After what felt like minutes of my dreamless sleep I woke to the sound of Macey quietly sang into my ear, "If you don't get up in two minutes I'm going to get Bex." I rolled over and looked up at her,

"But I'm so tired Macey, it's like 1:00 in the morning," I groaned, my internal clock all out of wack.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to get Bex to help me then." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You know what Macey I don't think that will be necessary because I'm not feeling so tired anymore." I slowly stepped out of bed and stretched.

"Well since you're so awake you can go shower now while I do Liz's makeup." I walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and hopped into the shower.

After about five minutes, right before I turned the shower off I heard Macey banging on my door.

"Cammie, hurry up! We have to go soon!" She yelled.

"Umm one second, I'll be right out!" I yelled, I quickly rinsed off, jumped out of the shower, pulled a towel on and walked out of the bathroom all in record time.

As I walked out I noticed that Liz, and Bex were all done being prettied up. Bex was wearing white skinny jeans that complimented her skin quite well I must say, black gladiator sandals, and a light pink flowey tank top that had dark pink ruffles that went down the front. She had thick eyeliner all around her eyes that made herchocolate eyes pop out, the bronzer making her cheekbones more prominent than ever.

Liz's hair was pin straight, and flowed down to the small of her back. Her eyes had a thin line of brown eye shadow, and a brown Smokey eye done on them added to her pixie look. She was wearing a bright yellow sun dress that definitely had a little Alabama flare to It, and accented her fare skin. It had spaghetti straps, and went down to her knees, it had a brown flower patters that spread throughout the dress. Her shoes were brown ballet flats.

"Ok so I'm going to do your makeup, and Liz and Bex are going to do your hair." She explained, "But you can go get dressed first." I walked over to the closet, and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a nice light purple top, that I thought brought out the blue in my eyes. I pulled on pair of white sandals, and walked out of the closet.

"I like the shirt, It brings out your eyes." Good to know I was right about one thing. Macey then gestured toward the brown swivel stool, and silently I obeyed her wishes.

Approximately (My internal clock was still messed up) 10 minutes later, I stood up and examined my self in the mirror. For a plain Jane like me I looked pretty good, but still nothing compared to Macey.

I looked over toward the door, when a load knock rang through it. Liz groggily(we may be spies, but we still need our beauty sleep) got up of her bed and went to open the door.

"Is it time to go Mr. Solomon?" She chirped. He looked around at us with a odd facial expression that looked oh so wrong on his face.

"Um… Yeah. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. I assume you know how to get up there." He stated, looking around at all of us.

"Yeah…umm I do…"Everyone looked at me and I just shrugged sheepishly.

In a few minutes (who's counting) we had everything set up and ready to go to Blackthorne, so started towards the roof.

"K well we have to go this way," I said while leading the way. We finally reached the center of the roof, but nothing was there, not even Mr. Solomon. We all looked around befuddled about where he could be.

At exactly 1:50, in the morning may I remind you, the elevator doors dinged and the well-oiled elevator doors slid open, and out strode Mr. Solomon.

"Right on time," He said while walking toward the helicopter that arrived the moment he walked out of the elevator. We all gave each other weird looks, then continued walking towards the helicopter.

The last thing I thought before we took off was "Here we come Blackthorne Boys."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**I really Hope you like it! Please, Please, Please, Please, Review, I really love Constructive criticism! It helps me write because I'm only 13… ALMOST 14!(: I love Review too! So don't just story alert, ACUALLY PRESS REVIEW THEN TYPE THEN PRESS THE ENTER BUTTON TO SUBMIT IT(: THANKS.! **


	3. The Chameleon

**Thanks For all the reviews! I loved reading them! :D Constructive Criticism please! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC! **

**Well on with the Story! Hope you enjoy! R&&R3 **

**Chapter 2: Chameleon **

Recap:

_"Um… Yeah. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. I assume you know how to get up there." He stated, looking around at all of us. _

_"Yeah…umm I do…"Everyone looked at me and I just shrugged sheepishly. _

_In a few minutes (who's counting) we had everything set up and ready to go to Blackthorne, so started towards the roof. _

_"K well we have to go this way," I said while leading the way. We finally reached the center of the roof, but nothing was there, not even Mr. Solomon. We all looked around befuddled about where he could be. _

_At exactly 1:50, in the morning may I remind you, the elevator doors dinged and the well-oiled elevator doors slid open, and out strode Mr. Solomon. _

_"Right on time," He said while walking toward the helicopter that arrived the moment he walked out of the elevator. We all gave each other weird looks, then continued walking towards the helicopter. _

_The last thing I thought before we took off was "Here we come Blackthorne Boys." _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

By the time the helicopter took off, the rain had started coming down, streaking across windows, blurring the outside world.

"I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE GRANT!" Bex screeched all of a sudden.

"Bex, CHILL." I commanded while clutching my now ringing ear.

"Really Cammie?" Her thick British accent breaking through her voice, "You're not even the slightest bit anxious to see Zach?"

"No. For all I know he went off and found himself another girl that is actually in his type, unlike me."

"And why exactly are you not his type?" Macey asked.

"I'm just not." I huffed

" Seriously cammie? If anything he's not your type. You are so much better than him in every way possible." They all agreed, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys it doesn't even matter anymore, I'm over it, and I'm over him." I lied. They didn't believe me, but thankfully, they didn't push me.

"Yeah whatever," they all mumbled, I gave them a pointed look. After that we just sat in an awkward silence. Finally after like 5 minutes (4 minutes and 13 seconds to be precise) of an awkward silence Liz spoke up.

"Mrs. Solomon what time are we going to get there?" That's a good question we have been flying for two and a half hours now.

"Were going to arrive there at 5:30. By then the boys should be out doing their morning routine, so Dr. Steve will show you to your room. The room you will be staying in is in the same hall as the boys so make sure not to be seen by any of them, because if you do your secret is blown." He smirked mischievously, and we nodded in response.

"At 7:30 which is thirty minutes after breakfast starts, you're going to make your grand entrance, and make sure it's a good one."

"Oh" Bex said while eyeing Macey "Don't worry we've got that all figured out." Macey just had a small smirk playing on her lips.

"We do?" I asked confused. Since when do we have a plan?

"Oh yes, we do," She said with a mysterious flare to her voice, I gave her a questioning look.

"Then after that you will walk up to the podium and introduce yourselves, be cryptic about it." We all nodded, then for the rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Ladies put these on," He handed us thick black blindfolds to us. We took them from him obediently, and slid them on. Now I couldn't see anything, At all. So instead of just sitting there, in the pitch dark, I closed my eyes and drifted into a absentminded darkness.

I was awakened by the soft thud of the helicopter landing on Blackthorne's roof. Then Mr. Solomon spoke.

"You may take the blindfolds off now Lady's." I slowly pulled off the blindfold off and blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light of the new day.

"What time is it?" I yawned out, my internal clock all jacked up from sleeping.

Liz chuckeled at my forgetfulness, then replied "It's 5:30."

I stood up and stretched out my now sore limbs. "Alright well let's go give the boys a nice little show." Bex, Macey, Liz, and I all smiled mischievously at each other then climbed out of the helicopter.

"Good morning lady's, it's just excellent that you could be here on this oh so excellent morning." Finally all those years of Madam Dabney teaching us how to hold a teacup and how to bow properly when addressing a French ambassador are coming in handy.

"You too," we all smiled back.

"Well right this way." He started walking down a corridor that was very dark, but yet i could still see that it is very modernized. Ever 5 feet there was a security camera that almost impossible to see. There also was trip wire's about 15 feet so hopefully Dr. Steve isn't stupid enough to forget to turn them off. Cause that would be no fun.

We finally arrived at our room and he opened the door, and boy was it huge. Four of the six walls were painted with each of our favorite colors my wall being blue, Macey's was hot pink, Bex's was green, and Liz's was a soft yellow. The two left over walls were smaller than the others, but were painted black and white into a zebra stripe. One of them led into a Macey approved closet, and the other led into a master bathroom.

I walked over to my wall and sat on my bed. All I can say is that it's the most comfortable bed I've ever been on. Ever.

"Man, This place is sweet!" Cried Bex.

"I think I can survive here, for a little while." I said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, No kidding," Sighed Macey in unbelief.

A second later we received a knock on the door. Liz slowly got up and opened the door to three tall bulky maintenances men.

"Hello Ladies, here is your luggage," The largest of the announced.

"Ahhhhhh Thanks..."I said awkwardly.

"You can just set them right over there." Macey pointed over towards the closet. They all marched over to it, set our 10 bags down (8 of them being our clothes, and the 2 for makeup) then quickly left. As soon as we knew they were gone we started talking again.

"OK. Well I'll go unpack everything, while Bex explains how were going to make our entrance." Macey said mainly to Bex.

Macey sent a us a small amused smile as if saying you-have-no-idea-what-your-in-for, then went to unpack our many bags.

"Ok so at exactly 7:30, the lights will go off for 5 seconds. By the time the lights turn back on we'll be standing in front of the main doors looking oh so beautiful. Then were going to walk, strut, whatever, down to the stage, then we'll introduce our self's . Understand?"

"Yeah, Sounds good." Liz replied.

"Yeah," I agreed with out thinking much of it.

"Hey Cammie, can I fix your hair? You messed it up by sleeping on it." I walked over to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess.

"Yeah..." She chuckled at me, and started re-curling my hair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Thirty Minutes later I looked in the mirror and saw a prettier version of my self.

"Turn in a circle." Macey commanded me. As I did it I received a nice comment from Bex ("You look good!") , that made me smile.

"Guy's it's time to go!" Liz picked up her new-and-improved complex iphone that was going to be controlling the lights and we went on our merry way.

After getting lost 4 times, Bex complaining about being hungry 15 times, and Macey 'claiming' that Bex, Lizzies, or my hair got screwed up, we finally made it to the Grand Hall doors. All four of us slowly put our ear's up the door, in hope not to make any noise, and heard what Dr. Steve was saying.

"As we all know last year Gallagher academy was gracious enough to allow fifteen boys to go to there school, and this year in return we have four of them staying the semester with us. I hope that you will be able to welcome them with open arms."

Not even a second later Liz extinguished the lights, and we pushed open the thick heavy duty doors.

The lights flashed back on, only to find 200 boys looking straight at us. I was no longer the chameleon.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Oh My gosh, I'm so sorry about how long this took to update! I would say I will have the next chapter up in a few weeks a month at most! **

**But I hope you enjoyed! R&&R3 **


	4. Gallagher Girl

**Thanks For all the reviews! I loved reading them! :D Constructive Criticism please! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC! ;) **

**Well on with the Story! Hope you enjoy! R&&R3 **

**So I was looking around at actress and I found this chick named Lauren Conrad, and I think she is like the perfect Cammie... I just wish she was younger...(: Review if you agree! **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Chapter 4: Gallagher Girl **

Recap:

_"As we all know last year Gallagher academy was gracious enough to allow fifteen boys to go to there school, and this year in return we have four of them staying the semester with us. I hope that you will be able to welcome them with open arms." Not even a second later Liz extinguished the lights, and we pushed open the thick heavy duty doors. _

_The lights flashed back on, only to find 200 boys looking straight at us_

_. I was no longer the chameleon._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We all slowly looked around, and I just happened to catch a certain Blackthorne boy's eye, but instead of melting (only on the out side of course, cause I totally was on the inside) upon his intense stare, I placed a small smile on my face, and walked along to the stage.

I hated all this attention. They were not supposed to see me; I am the Chameleon. We reached the stage, and Macey went first.

"I'm Macey McHenry, yes that Macey McHenry, and my code name is Peacock. I'm on the Field Track." I swear at that moment every guy in the Grand Hall was Drooling, well except Zach, Grant, and Jonas. But there was one guy that caught my attention, and I have to say he was pretty freaking hot. He had sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a strong muscular build. But that's not why he caught my attention, the reason he did was because he wasn't fazed by Macey.

"Hi, my name is Elizebeth Sutton, but you can just call me Liz. My code name is Bookworm, and I am on the Research and Development Track."

"My Name is Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex. Or let's hope you don't want children." She smiled innocently, as every guy flinched at that, even Grant. "I'm on the Field track, and my code name is Duchess." Crap, I thought, Its my turn now. I slowly stepped up to the podium, and put a smile on my face.

"Hello, my name is Cameron Morgan, But you can just call me Cammie." Stupidly I caught Zach's eye, and him being his cocky self decided to wink at me, which of course caused me to blush. A lot I must say, so I finished quickly, in hope not to embarrass my self. "My code name is Chameleon, and I'm on the Field Track." As soon as done I started leading the girls down to Zachs table.

"My code name is Chameleon, and I'm on the Field Track." As soon as done I started leading the girls down to Zachs table.

"Hello Boys," Bex smiled out, but all she got in reply was four little mumbles of hello. Stupid boys.

I noticed that all the girls had sat down except me, so I slid down in between Zach and Grant.

"Hey Grant!" I said. He finally noticed that I was sitting by him, and he leaned over gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey Cammie-Bear!" I smiled back at him. You see over the years Grant I built this brother, Sister relationship, but no matter how close we were, I don't think I will ever like my nick name he gave me.

After Grant finished hugging me he turned back to his intense flirting with Bex, Which in turn made me gag. (Seriously, it was pretty disgusting.)

"Miss me Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered softly into my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Right then and there, I felt like dying. But of I course I couldn't let Zach know that now could I, so I lid my mask on, and leaned into him and whispered seductively,

"Now Zach why would I do that?" I glanced over at Macey and saw her getting a little intimate with the new kid. She caught my eye, and I wiggled my eyebrow at her, and in return she blushed. Yes you heard me right Macey McHenry blushed!

Liz and Jonas were just talking about all the computer crap they invented, and all the hacking they did while they were gone from each other. Oh nerd love.

When I looked sideways Zach was STILL staring at me.

"Well, I missed you," I couldn't stop my self from blushing.

"Boys," Dr. Steve said, and I jumped at least 4 feet up in reply (Aren't I a good spy?), "Would you mind being these ladies tour guides?" In reply Jonas said, "No Sir, we would gladly be there tour guides. Wouldn't we guys?" That made me smile.

"Oh, definitely," New guy replied, while checking out Macey.

"Excellent. Nick" I guess that's the new kids name. "You will be Macey's guide, Zach you will be Cameron's tour guide, Jonas you will be Elizebeth's guide, and Grant you will be Rebecca's" Bex was annoyed he called her by her first name so she gave him her famous your-dead-if-you-call-me-that-again look, "Er... I mean Bex's tour guide. Does that sound alright?" He finished while eyeing a now smiling Bex. We all nodded our heads in unison.

"Today is a town day though, so no classes, but tomorrow, Boys, you will need to show them around. Got it?"

"Yes sir." All the boys said, Zach talking a little louder than all the others. After that Dr. Steve walked away.

"Well girl's we should probably go change into more appropriate town clothes." Macey started toward the door. Until that point I had completely forgot about the tiny dress (It's practically a shirt if you ask me) I was wearing. I got up, and as quickly as possible and practically ran out the Grand Hall.

"Oh my gosh Macey he totally like's you!" The red tint slowly inched its way up Macey's cheeks "But the question is... Do you like him?" Bex had a playful tint in her eyes.

"Maybe," She laughed out. "What about you Liz? You and Jonas were getting it on," This time it was my turn to laugh because the only "getting it on" they did was touch knees.

"Well I kind of like him." I smiled. Her and Jonas would make the absolute cutest couple ever. Out of nowhere Macey in front of us, blocking our entrance to our room.

"When we get into the room check for bug's, because I think the Boy's put some in our room."

This is going to be one wild semester, I thought.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**OMG this chapter is so short, I'm so sorry! I Noticed in earlier chapters named Zach's mom Cassandra, but its really Catherine... So sorry about that! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**So I finished Out of sight out of Time, and HOLY FREAKING COW its good! Especially the Dr. steve part at the end totally shocked me! I'm so, so, so excited for the Next book! The Dr. Steve part at the end totally shocked me! **


	5. Roseville High

**Thanks For all the reviews! I loved reading them. You guys just make me so happy! :D **

**Constructive Criticism please! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC! ;) **

**Well on with the Story! Hope you enjoy! R&&R3 **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 5: Roseville High

Recap:

"_Today is a town day though, so no classes, but tomorrow, Boys, you will need to show them around. Got it?" _

_"Yes sir." All the boys said, Zach talking a little louder than all the others. With a lopsided grin on his face, Dr. Steve walked away. _

_"Well girl's we should probably go change into more appropriate town clothes." Macey gestured down on her body. Until that point I had completely forgot about the tiny dress (It's practically a shirt if you ask me) I was wearing. I got up, and as quickly as possible left the Grand Hall. _

_I was walking through the gray walled second corridor to get to our room, when Macey, Liz, and Bex caught up with me. Which is bit since I was walking at a very gradual pace. _

_"Oh my gosh Macey he totally like's you!" The red tint slowly inched its way up Macey's cheeks "But the question is... Do you like him?" Said Bex, her eyes playful yet serious. _

_"Maybe," She laughed out. "What about you Liz? You and Jonas were getting it on," This time it was my turn to laugh because the only "getting it on" they did was a little knee touching. _

_"Well I guess kind of like him." I smiled. Her and Jonas would make the absolute cutest couple ever. _

_"When we get into the room check for bug's, because I think the Boy's put some in our room." Said Macey deliberately blocking my way to our door. _

_This is going to be one wild semester, I thought. _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"I found one!" Liz jumped off her bed, arms flailing spastically above her. She walked up to our bucket of bugs, but stopped short and started inspecting it.

"This is definitely not one of Jonas's!" She declared. With that she dropped it in the bucket.

How she knew it wasn't his? Who knows, cause I definitely don't.

By now we had at least ten bugs in our little green bucket that Macey popped out of nowhere. According to Liz only two of them were Jonas's, which is odd since you would think that they would have the most, considering they are like the only guy's that actually know us. But I guess some of the guys here are a little 'girl deprived' if you want to put it in words.

"Guys I found one too..." I walked out of the bathroom, in disgust. "And it was near the shower..." Those little perverts.

"It was a camera bug wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Bex, It was." I replied solemnly. "I mean seriously who does that!" Macey laughed at me, but it was obvious that she felt the same way.

"Here let me see it." Liz held her hand out towards me. I tossed it over to her.

"Few, from over here if looked like one of the boys bugs." She sighed exasperated. She finished inspecting it, and before picking up the bucket, plopped it in there.

"That's all of them!" She walked into the bathroom, dumped the bugs in the toilet and flushed them down.

"Guys I'm to lazy to chose your clothes so just change into whatever and check it with me." I rushed over to the closet. I opened the door and found myself in an overly large closet. It was split up into five different parts. One for Macey, one for Bex, one for Liz, one for me, and the last section for all the makeup.

I walked over to my section, and examined it. I roughly pulled on a pair of Jeans, a flowing lavender tank top, and a tan cardigan. While walking out of the closet I pulled on my cardigan, I walked up to Macey to get her approval on my outfit. With a smirk on her face she looked me up and down.

"I've taught you well," I rolled my eye, but smiled at her over dramatic act.

"Your hair and makeup should be fine for the rest of the day." She said after a minute.

I was the first of us done. I gingerly sat on my bed, waiting for Bex, and Liz to finish.

They both walked out of the same time, Liz out of the bathroom, and Bex the closet. They were both wearing skinny jeans Liz's a lighter shade, and a decently nice shirt. Liz a fairy green, and Bex an orangey scarlet.

"Ready to go?" Bex questioned us. Macey looked around at us and nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go." She led us out of our room. The hall we walked down was a long well lit cream-colored corridor. Black granite doors leading to the boy's rooms lined the hall. A few boys that looked seniorish were walking in front of us. At least they were classy enough to not stare at us like little lovesick teenagers.

After a minute we entered the boys bathroom hall, and much to my dismay tons of boys were coming out of the doors, wearing nothing but thin short white towels.

Let's just say luck was not on my side, because the next boy that walked out of those dark granite doors was Zachary Goode himself. And man, he was smokin. Little water droplets clinged to his eye lashes, dripping with every blink. Small beads of water slid down his attractive body and onto the towel. His six-pack more defined than ever in the lights. He slowly flicked his head my way, the water raining down of his hair, saw me staring, with my mouth agape, and smirked.

"Like what you see Gallagher Girl?" I felt a small warm pink blush made it's way to my cheeks.

"No, but I would if you go put some clothes on." I slowly walked closer to him, and looked up, through my dark eyelashes, at him.

I could tell he wasn't expecting this.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He slid his smirk back on.

"Well were just going to leave you two love birds alone," Bex winked at me. She quickly gathered Macey, and Liz and quickly paced away.

"So. Where were we?" Well that's stupid question. Where does he think we were?

"Well, I think you were about to go put some clothes on," I piped hopefully, he smirked.

"I will once you answer my question." His smirk got even bigger, if that's possible.

"And what question did you ask me?"

"Well Gallagher Girl, do you want to go get a bite to eat in town today?"

It's about time he asked me! I mean inside I was screaming, but of course I had to keep my cool on the outside.

"Hmm let me think about it." Now it was my turn to smirk, "Well, I think I can make time for you." I looked up at him, innocent written all over my face.

"Now go get dressed." I started pushing him towards the end of the hall, when suddenly he turned around I ran into his hard chest.

Suddenly I lost my balance, and started falling backwards. Somehow I managed to get my left foot stuck on his towel while trying to steady my self, but instead it did the opposite. It gave at my weight and it slid of Zach's body letting me fall onto my butt with a load, "Thud." I looked up to see a shocked Zach, and all his 'junk' exposed to my eyes. I shrieked and tried to shield my innocence. While laughing at me, he quickly pulled his towel up.

"Zach," I screeched, "Put a towel on!" I mean I seriously DO NOT want to see that crap!

"It's not that big of a deal!" One of the other hot guys around me exclaimed, while the rest joined in on the laughing. They're all big stupid oafs.

"Yes it is," I growled while still on the ground, "I mean would you like to see me naked?" I asked out of impulse. I mean I seriously did not intend for those words to come out of my mouth.

"Wouldn't we all?" The same guy said. Well he's is definitely NOT hot anymore.

The group of about ten boys surrounding me started nodding their heads and wolf whistling. And of course stupid Zachary was smirking, but being the good (yeah right) he is he stretched his arm down towards me.

I gave both him and the boys a disgusted look, grabbed Zach's arm and let him pull me to my feet.

"Can we just go to your room Zach," I almost pleaded. He looked at me in understanding, and then grabbed my hand pulling me along to his room.

"You can just sit on my bed," He said while pointed to the bed furthest away from me, "While I go get dressed." I nodded my head back at him. He went into the closet and grabbed a pair of dark Hollister jeans, and a green Abercrombie & Fitch New York shirt.

While he was getting dressed I looked around his room. There four beds, all four painted in a dark ugly blue color, and all the walls were painted a tan cream color. Certain parts of the room were clean, and some parts were a disaster.

My best guess was that the dirty parts were Nick's and Grant's, and the clean parts were Jonas's, and Zach's.

"Macey is so hot." Nick all of sudden walked in, breaking me out of my trance. Luckily they didn't notice me sitting on Zach's bed, so they continued.

"And dude, Bex looked hotter than ever!" I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I somehow (I used my sexy spy skills) got under the covers of Zach's bed, and was hidden from there view. Now that I think of it's been an eternity since Zach got in the bathroom!

"Do you think Macey will go out with me?" Nick asked unsure. Not sure why though, Macey is crazy about him.

"Ha no! You are way out of her league!" Grant laughed out.

"Well don't you know how to make a man feel good about his love life!" If only he knew how she felt.

"You guys are the biggest idiots," Zach said, FINALLY exiting the bathroom.

"And why is that?" Grant asked dumbfounded. He really is an idiot.

"Because you guys have an audience." He said while pointing at me. I obviously was found so I flipped the covers over my head, and hopped out of bed.

"Oh Hey Cammie!" Said Grant happily. I guess he hasn't connected that I just heard everything he just said.

"Hey!" I gave him an amused little wave.

"Zach?" Grant asked.

"Yes grant?" Zach walked over to me and threw his arm over my shoulder, causing grant to raise his eyebrow in question.

"Why was Cammie in your bed?" I could feel color slowly rising to my cheekbones. Thankfully before Zach could respond the loud obnoxious Intercom system blared,

"Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Nick Thompson, and Cameron Morgan please report to Dr. Steve's office immediately." I slipped out from under Zach's arm and strolled toward ga ping door. Instead of waiting for those stupid oafs I walked right to Dr. Steve's office.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I would like you eight to go pose as regular teenagers at Roseville High. You will leave at 2:00 tonight. Here are your covers. You may go now." We all got up a bit dumbfounded by this meeting, but left submissively.

His dark oak door closed with loud, "Bang." I opened my manila folder and found a few pieces of black evo-paper with small white print etched across the surfaces.

~!~!~

CAMERON MORGAN

NAME: CAITLIN ROSE VANDERBELT

RELATIONSHIPS: SISTER-HANNAH VANDERBELT (REBECCA), BROTHER- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), FRIEND- AARON HANCOCK (ZACHARY). FRIENDS- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), SAM BENNET (GRANT), BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS)

APPEARANCE: ICE BLUE EYE'S, LONG BROWN HAIR, SEXY MAKEUP,

LIKES: BOYS, FLIRTING, SHOPPING, BEING HAPPY, MAKEUP

DISLIKES: PERVY GUYS

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE. YOUR MISSION IS TO HONEYPOT DUSTIN WINDERS, AND BECOME CLOSE WITH HIM. WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT HE'S A MAIN COC MEMBER.

~!~!~

MACEY MCHENRY

NAME: ISABELLE ANN HANCOCK (GOES BY BELLE OR ISY)

RELATIONSHIPS: FRIEND-HANNAH VANDERBELT (REBECCA), BOYFRIEND- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), BROTHER- AARON HANCOCK (ZACHARY), FRIEND- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), FRIEND- SAM BENNET (GRANT), BROTHER- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS), FRIEND- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE)

APPEARANCE: BLONDE MEDIUM LONG HAIR, CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES, MODEL SHAPED FACE, MEDIUM TAN COMPLEXTION, FAIR AMOUNT OF MAKEUP

LIKES: HER BOYFRIEND, COSMOTOLOGY, SHOPPING, TALKING

DISLIKES: GIRLS FLIRTING WITH SAM, STUDYING

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

REBECCA BAXTER

NAME: HANNAH MARIE VANDERBELT

RELATIONSHIPS: SISTER- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), BROTHER- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), FRIEND- AARON HANCOCK (ZACHARY), FRIEND- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), FRIEND- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), BOYFRIEND- SAM BENNET (GRANT), FRIEND- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS)

APPEARANCE: SHORT BLACK HAIR, DARK BROWN EYES, CARAMEL SKIN TONE, SPECKS OF MAKEUP

LIKES: FLIRTING, HER BOYFRIEND, SHOPPING, SCHOOL

DISLIKES: PERVY GUYS,

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

ELIZEBETH SUTTON

NAME: MALLORIE RENEE BENNET

RELATIONSHIPS: FRIEND- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), FRIEND- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), FRIEND- AARON HANCOCK (ZACHARY), FRIEND- HANNAH VANDERBELT, FRIEND- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), BROTHER- SAM BENNET (GRANT), FRIEND- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS),

APPEARANCE: LONG PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR, PALE BLUE EYES, NO MAKEUP, FAIR SKIN

LIKES: SCHOOL, STUDYING, CUDDLING AND BEING WITH JONAS/BRENT, EXTRA CREDIT

DISLIKES: IDIOTS,

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

ZACHARY GOODE

NAME: AARON MICHEAL HANCOCK

RELATIONSHIPS: FRIEND- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), FRIEND- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), FRIEND- HANNAH VANDERBELT (BEX), SISTER- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), FRIEND- SAM BENNET (GRANT), BROTHER- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS), FRIEND- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ)

APPEARANCE: NORMAL HAIR EXCEPT BLONDE, DARK GREEN EYES, BUILT COMPLEXTION, TAN

LIKES: MESSING WITH GIRLS, CAITLIN/CAMMIE, FLIRTING, BEING COCKY, SPORTS- FOOTBALL

DISLIKES: WHEN GUYS FLIRT WITH CAITLIN,

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

GRANT NEWMAN

NAME: SAM BENNET

RELATIONSHIPS: FRIEND- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), FRIEND- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), GIRLFRIEND- HANNAH VANDERBELT (BEX), FRIEND- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), FRIEND- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS), SISTER- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), FRIEND- AARON HANCOCK (ZACH)

APPEARANCE: NORMAL HAIR EXCEPT BLACK, TAN, MEDIUM BUILD, SEXY LOOK, EMERALD GREEN EYES

LIKES: FLIRTING, HANNAH/BEX, SPORTS-FOOTBALL

DISLIKES: GUYS HITTING ON HANNAH/BEX,

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

NICK THOMPSON

NAME: NICOLAS CHASE VANDERBELT (GOES BY CHASE)

RELATIONSHIPS: SISTER- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), SISTER- HANNAH VANDERBELT (BEX), GIRLFRIEND- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), BROTHER- SAM BENNET (GRANT), FRIEND- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS), FRIEND- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), FRIEND- AARON HANCOCK (ZACH)

APPEARANCE: NORMAL HAIR EXCEPT BLEACH BLONDE, BUILT BODY, BEACH TAN, HAZEL/BLUE (CHANGES COLOR) EYE COLOR

LIKES: BEING WITH ISABELLE/MACEY, SPORTS- BASKETBALL

DISLIKES: WHEN GUYS FLIRT WITH ISABELLE, SLUTTY GIRLS

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THERE

~!~!~

JONAS ANDERSON

NAME: BRENT DAMON HANCOCK

RELATIONSHIPS: FRIEND- CAITLIN VANDERBELT (CAMMIE), FRIEND- CHASE VANDERBELT (NICK), FRIEND- HANNAH VANDERBELT (BEX), SISTER- ISABELLE HANCOCK (MACEY), FRIEND- SAM BENNET (GRANT), BROTHER- BRENT HANCOCK (JONAS), FRIEND- MALLORIE BENNET (LIZ), BROTHER- AARON HANCOCK (ZACH)

APPEARANCE: DARK BROWN EYES, NORMAL HAIR EXCEPT DARK BROWN, FAIR COMPLEXTION, MUCLE-BUT NOT ALOT

LIKES: SCHOOL, SPENDING TIME WITH LIZ, STUDYING

DISLIKES: IDIOTS

MISSION: FIND GROUP OF COC POSING AS TEENAGERS AT ROSEVILLE HIGH, AND FIND THEIR REASONING FOR BEING THER

~!~!~

"MACEY COME ON. WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO THE HELICOPTER PAD!" Bex screamed, her face flushed with anger.

Clothes were splattered carelessly across our room. Macey had been taking, it seemed, as long as possible to pack the last of her things, but finally she was done.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, I'm done!" Said Macey-causing Bex to give her a "are you kidding" look. Typical.

The big workers had already come in her and got all of our overly large luggage, so we grabbed our carry-ons and raced out the door.

Since it was two in the morning no one saw us sprinting to the room.

"Ladies, we were ready to leave without you. Next time try harder to be earlier." Mr. Joe Solomon said in a strict tone. No one spoke a word. We shamefully walked over to the dark grey helicopter and climbed in.

As far as I could tell it was rather new. The seats were a smooth black leather, the floors stainless steel, and the windows clear, but obviously bulletproof.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your seatbelt on. We will be taking off to Roseville, Virginia shortly."

**Longer chapter than normal! Sorry for taking longer than usual... I went to Idaho for a while, and then I had all the homework to make up! I'm in algebra, and my teacher totally blows at teaching, so yeah... that was an adventure. **

**So I feel like my writing slowly is getting worse… Any tips?**

**Tell me was you think, keep reviewing! Love you guys!(:**


	6. Liar

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them a coming! :D So guys I decided that I update WAY to slow.. so I think I will start having them up every 1-2 weeks! Is that better? Also I was thinking of making my story in 3rd POV... cause it seems that, that would be an easier technique. Should I do it? What do you think? **

**TheChameleon.x: Haha thanks! Yeah I did, cause I had to make it interesting somehow! (: I think im going to start to have them up in 1 to 2 weeks! **

**kgorange: Yeah I feel bad for her too! I would hate that specially since she like Loves Zach! Thanks! **

**maryclumsykatherine: Did you change your name? AND Thanks for reviewing like every single chapter! **

**stephaniek: Thanks for the advice! I think I will try that! **

**XxCandyygirlxX: Feww! I was getting scared that I was! Im glad you like it! I'll try to have it up in like 1- 2 weeks! (: **

**CHAPTER 6: LIAR**

Recap:

_"MACEY COME ON. WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO THE HELICOPTER PAD!" Bex screamed, her face flushed with anger. _

_Clothes were splattered carelessly across our room. Macey had been taking, it seemed, as long as possible to pack the last of her things, but finally she was done. _

_"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, Im done!" Said Macey causing Bex to give her a "are you kidding" look. Typical. _

_The big workers had already came in her and got all of our overly large luggage, so we grabbed our carry-ons and raced out the door. _

_Since it was two in the morning no one saw us sprinting to the room. _

_"Ladies, we were ready to leave without you. Next time try harder to be earlier." Mr. Joe Solomon said in a strict tone. No one spoke a word. We shamefully walked over to the dark grey helicopter and climbed in. As far as I could tell it was rather new. The seats were a smooth black leather, the floors stainless steel, and the windows clear, but obviously bulletproof. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen please put your seatbelt on. We will be taking off to Roseville, Virginia shortly." _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Cammie wake up." A males voice said, shaking my shoulder ever so slightly. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be blinded by the bright shinning lights of the helicopter, but instead found myself looking into the shadowy rain streaked windows. If you listened for it, you could hear the thunder echoing through the think stainless steel, the lightning lighting up the sky as if it were day, allowing my eyes to see into thick ferocious clouds.

I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around to refresh my memory.

There were ten dark black leather seats, built with the comfort of a footrest, and an interchangeable back. I was sitting in a chair facing the window, and against the back door less wall.

To my immediate left was Bex. Her head soundlessly sleeping on Grants shoulder. Then sat Grant, his head rested gently on top of Bex's, a small smile tugging on his lips. Next was Jonas, and Liz. They were whispering back and forth; both looking happier than in months. Finally was Joe, Mr. Solomon if you must. He was sitting back into his chair, a red dim lit laptop sitting on his lap, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. Across from Joe sat an empty chair, but to the left of it was Nick, and the left of him Macey. They were chattering softly, Macey's head rested on his lap; it was obvious they were meant to be. To my right sat Zach, the only other person facing the same way as me, and the person that shook me out of my slumber. For a moment, while I awoke, I let myself stay put on his warm shoulder.

"Do you need something?" I asked with no irritation hinted in my voice.

"You were drooling on me." He smirked.

"Cause if not I am going to go back to sleep. Good night." With that I started turning onto my side to face the other wall, but before I could a get comfy a hand stopped me.

"I want to talk to Gallagher Girl," He breathed onto my ear, causing an involuntary shiver to spiral down my back. "Please."

"Fine," I said trying to stop the smile from reaching my lips.

I love it when his sweet side shows, it's the reason I fell for him in the first place. I sat up placing myself inches closer to Zach than before. He smiled.

"Do you like your cover?" My smile slowly left my face, "Cause I sure don't."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not sure I will be able to stand you flirting with all those guys, especially with Dustin".

A warm blush slid up my face.

"Well don't worry, cause I already like someone." The atmosphere was tense, but relaxed quickly.

"Could that person possibly be sitting right next to you?" He asked knowingly. I smiled,

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because I might like someone sitting right next to me." My smile got even wider.

"Oh really?" Because in that case the answer to your question is yes." I said sweetly. I felt the helicopter start jiggling around, and a sudden leap in my stomach. We had started descending.

"Well in that case, Gallagher Girl, will you be my Girlfriend?" I looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes, and pretended to ponder, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes!" I giggled. I surveyed the room, and found my self-looking Macey in the eye.

"He finally asked?" She mouthed.

I nodded earnestly back, then gently laid my head back down onto Zach's' shoulder.

"So... Gallagher Girl, Do you want to play twenty questions?"

"Uhhh... Sure?" He smiled.

"K. I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

I looked up at him, a playful smile on my mouth. "I though you were a spy."

"Oh I am." I rose my thin eyebrow, and laid back down on his shoulder.

"Ok?" I said dragging out the O. "Well its blue. My turn, what's your favorite... food?"

"Alfredo. What about you?"

"Steak."I quickly said, "What's your favorite sport?"

"Well I have three favorites... Basketball, football, and soccer. What is your biggest pet-peeve."

"When people take forever to order there food in the line at a restaurant."

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Asked Zach mockingly.

"Uhh yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked sassily, and he chuckled.

"Nope." His smirk enlarged. I looked at him, while thinking of what to ask next.

"Ok, did you date any girls when you were at Blackthorne?" He slowly stopped smiling. My eyebrows slowly furrowed into a v.

"Zach," I questioned again.

"Gallagher Girl can we not talk about this right now." My smile left my face. The atmosphere was all a sudden stiff and weary.

I cant believe he doesn't trust me, its not like I'm going to judge him.

"Umm, yeah.. Ok." I blinked my eyes a few times, and laid my head back on the chair.

"Gallagher girl, it's not that I don't trust you, it's I just don't want to talk about my past relationships right after I ask you out. That's it." He said reassuringly.

"For sure?" I looked over at him.

"For sure," He stated firmly, and I grinned back him.

"Good, cause you have me worried there for a sec."

"I'll tell you eventually though." I chuckled a little.

"Good to know." Instead of his usual smirk, he smiled, a sweet, loving, caring smile. It was a nice thing to see on his face every once in a while.

"So what's your favorite place to go or visit?" I said finally ask him.

"Umm well it's a bit odd, but I really love Oahu, Hawaii."

"Why would that be odd." I said, and to be honest I was almost jealous that he'd been there.

"I don't know...I guess it just is." He seemed a bit down.

"Zach are you ok? You seem upset?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Yeah, biggest BS I've ever heard. My response was interrupted by the large bump of us landing. It was now 6:00 AM and the rain had slowly ceased to a stop, letting the sun peak over the horizon.

"We have now arrived in Roseville, Virginia. Please unfasten your seatbelts." The intercom said, breaking all of us out of our individual trances.

"Okay Ladies and Gentleman as you have heard we have now arrived here in Roseville, So I will now tell you who your 'parents' will be for the following weeks." We all looked at him expectantly. "Macey, Jonas, and Zach- Abby Cameron, and I will be your 'parents'. Bex, Cammie, and Nick, Allison West, and Robert West- both very accomplished CIA agents- will be your parents. Liz, and Grant, Karie and Ken Hubnik- Also very accomplished CIA agents- will be your parents. Normally in theses circumstances we have the headmasters of each school over looking the mission, but because Mrs. Morgan, and Dr. Steve both have to look after there school we had to call in Robert, Allison, Karie, and Ken." He stopped talking for a moment then looked around at us, "If people ask why three different families moved her at the exact same time tell them that Robert, Ken and I all work in the same job, and we all got transferred here." We all mumbled back our responses.

I slowly stepped off the helicopter and found myself facing the east. I only knew because the sun was just above the horizon 3 searing my eyes with its bright rays. We had arrived in a deserted grassland, with nothing to be seem for miles, except a tiny toy like SUV driving slowly coming closer.

"Solomon who's that?" Asked Liz. As it came closer I could see it slowly splitting into three different cars, all the same type.

"That," He paused a moment. "Is our ride." We waited silence. Not a word was spoken.

The car door opened soundlessly.

Out came a girl. A girl with long tanned leg, and short white shorts- despite the cool weather. Next came her torso, her curves defined by her tight grey long sleeve shirt.

Lets just say all the guys have drool coming down there face. Next thing I new Aunt Abby was coming out of the car.

"Aunt Abby!" I was the first to recover from shock. I ran over to her, and gave her a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey squirt!" She paused a moment, "Well, you see, Joe here gave me a little call saying he needed my help with a mission." She smirked, and Joe gazed at her still a little fazed from her little show.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get in the cars!" She said loudly to all of us. All us girls (including Abby- she was driving) got in the first car, and all the boys in the second.

"Soooooo Cammie, I saw you getting all comfy with Zach! What was that all about?" Bex burst after we finally started driving.

"Oh, that was nothing." I said trying to conceal my wide smile.

"OH yeah, WHATEVER!" Macey exclaimed. "He totally asked you out!" She screamed even louder.

"OH MY GOSH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Bex and Liz screeched at the same time.

"What about you Bex? You and Grant were getting a little comfy?" I said trying to change the subject, but failing.

"Don't even try that! I cant believe he finally grew a pair and asked you out!" Bex said trying to get it in her head. I couldn't control my smile any longer.

"I know!" I finally gave in.

"I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!" Liz all of a sudden exclaimed, confusing me, and the girls.

"Liz what are you taking about?" Macey said slowely as if talking to a toddler.

"Oh come on guys! I'm talking about when she said she didn't like him! I just knew she was lying."

Sometimes I wonder how she's managed to be top in our class.

"Girls, no matter how much I love listening about Cammie's love life you need to stop because were here." I looked out the window, wondering how the time past by so fast. I stepped out of the car, and found myself looking at a rather large house. It was made up of a rough red brick. It had windows with nice curtains splattered around the front of the house.

"This will be Bex's, Cammie's, and Nicks house. Robert and Allison should be inside waiting for you." Bex nodded at her, and we started walking toward the house, But before I could I was interrupted by a certain Blackthorne boy. He wrapped his warm large arm around my waist, as if he were never going to see me again. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him back. I could feel his warm breathe breathing down my spine, sending an involuntary shiver down it.

"I'll see you later, Gallagher girl." With that he left me, standing there wondering what in the world just happened.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Got some Zach and Cammie Action finally, but More of just a fluff chapter! Ok I think I have decided that I am going to switch over to 3rd POV! (: Also, Do you think I should do a Zach POV sometime soon? Any tips? Review, review, review! (I probably should of edit it better, but oh well) **


	7. ALERT

**So guys, my sister pointed out to me that the characters have been really out of character, and just really shallow, so I'm going to go back, and edit all the chapters! I'm going to do this before I update this next chapter, and she also said that I am rushing into thing… So any tips? **

**-Love, Brook-**


	8. Home

I_TS FINALLY SUMMER! Ahhh! I'm SUPER-DE-DUPER excited! I'm finally going to get my tan on! YAY!3 _

_Thanks for the reviews guys!(: I super-de-duper appreciate it! Yall are amazing! Shout outs to Lizaluvsdoggies, Maryclumsykatherine, and Embyr7, for all the great advice they gave me! _

_Within the next new chapter I shall update with a Zach POV (maybe) ! FYI- I went and edited a lot of the chapters... To make the Characters less OOC, and I also tweaked there covers! _

**Chapter 7: Home**

Recap:

_"Girls, no matter how much I love listening about Cammie's love life you need to stop because were here." I looked out the window, wondering how the time past by so fast. I stepped out of the car, and found myself looking at a rather large house. It was made up of a rough red brick. It had windows with nice curtains splattered around the front of the house._

_"This will be Bex's, Cammie's, and Nicks house. Robert and Allison should be inside waiting for you." Bex nodded at her, and we started walking toward the house, But before I could I was interrupted by a certain Blackthorne boy. He wrapped his warm large arm around my waist, as if he were never going to see me again. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him back. I could feel his warm breathe breathing down my spine, sending an involuntary shiver down it._

_"I'll see you later, Gallagher girl." With that he left me, standing there wondering what in the world just happened._

I walked through the overly large oak door, only find my self-doing the simplest of tasks, noticing things. I noticed the high ceiling- that was imprinted with a smooth yet bumpy texture. I noticed how every fourth picture was a photograph of my face, and how all the furniture was brown to further accentuate the deep sky blue walls. I could smell the thick aroma of freshly baked cookies lingering in the air around me, the warmth from the oven radiating onto my smooth tan skin.

"Oh Robert there here!" A lady that looked to be about in her early-thirties walked out of what seemed to be the kitchen. She had lush brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a nice lavender dress, which complemented her eyes rather nicely. It was covered by a sweet pink and green polka-dotted apron.

"I'm so glad you guys made it, we were starting to get worried." She gushed. "Robert, hurry up."

"Hello." Robert said in a deep voice. He was tall, muscular, and looked like a larger version of Zach. "I'm Robert, and I see you've already met Allison." He walked up to her, and swung his lean arm over her shoulder.

"Yes," Bex said politely.

"So... Robert will show you around while I finish making dinner." Allison smiled out. She seemed sweet, but I gotta admit the Robert guy kind of intimidated me.

Robert nodded then started walking away so bex, Nick, and I silently started followed him into the next room.

"This is the Dining room." It was obvious that we were playing the part of a rich family.

The dining room was made up of a overly large table, covered by a copious amount of delicate china, and steel silver wear. The walls were an off white color, that complemented the dark pigments of the oak table. The ten chairs sanded down into a fine, unique design. Over all looking like it popped out of 'HOME' magazine.

"This is the living room," He then walked in the room to his right. It was relaxing, and built for a family. The deep sky blue painted walls from the entry way faded lighter as they came into this room. The furniture keeping the same brown color they'd seen before. There ˙was a fifty-two inch flat screen TV that laid flatly against the wall and on top of a warm blazing fire.

Next they headed upstairs.

"This is the game room/friend room," He said pausing a moment to let us take in the glory. There was every possible game station sitting in little boxed cubbies, that sat under a seventy-two inch flat screen TV that was attached to the wall. On the opposite side there was a black leather L shaped couch, and some large white been bags. The walls were painted scarlet, and covered with posters of everything. Bands, singers, models, and everything else a kid could possibly like.

Next, we started walking down a long hall, filled with more pictures of our happy little 'family', and many more closed of doors .

"OK. These are the bed rooms." He gestured toward the right side of the hall; "Each room has its own bathroom, and walk in closet. Allison and I's room is down stairs, if you ever need us. The first bed room is yours," He pointed at Bex. "Then yours," He pointed at Nick, "And lastly yours." He pointed at me.

"Oh, and there's also a half bathroom, an Office, and the laundry room on this side of the hall. I don't really feel the need to show you around there, so just check it out when you feel like it." With that Robert smiled, and walked down stairs."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Bex finally cried, and I couldn't help but agree with my overly excited friend.

"Lets look at your room first, then we can see me room!" I said. I walked, quickly, into the her room and found myself looking into a Bex worthy room. The walls were red, but not a dark red. They were more like a sweet rose red. The bed spread was deep brown, and there was a furry white carpeted rug laying on top of the wooden floors. She did indeed have a walk in closet, and her own bathroom. There was a large oak desk just sitting all along in the corner.

"This is so freaking awesome!" Bex cried. She ran over to her queen sized bed and pounced on it, relaxing her body.

"I'm going to go to my room now!" I turned around and with a quick pace, walked down the hall, past Nick's cries ("Who-hooo!") and into my room. It was beautiful.

The walls were a majestic green, complimenting the white bedspread nicely. Under my feet was warm lush carpet that tickled my feet with every step. CAITLIN was written in large italic letter right above my bed frame, and all my furniture was white, the accent color blue. I walked over, and into my bathroom. It was a medium sized bathroom that would fit my needs perfectly. The floor was a smooth grey tile that worked well with the blue shower curtain, rugs, and towels. The door was white and popped out against the green, and blue oddly patterned wall paper.

With a steady pace I walked out of the bathroom, and back into my room.

"Bex! Hurry up!" I yelled. She came less than five seconds later.

"Nice..." She looked around, taking it all in. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"More than yours?" I asked playfully. She rose her perfectly plucked eyebrow, and gave me her you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, that I knew all to well.

"Oh. Heck. No." I laughed and threw the small blue pillow that was once on my bed, at her.

"I wonder if Macey, and Liz's houses are as great as ours..." I asked to the ceiling, while trying to sink into the overly large, black, fuzzy bean bag.

"Depends if there covers are rich or not."

"Yeah, I guess... Has Grant asked you out yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"No... But I wish he would already." She sighed.

"Its obvious he likes you though," I slowly stood up and walked over to the door, that lead to the hallway. "I'm going to talk to Allison, and get some cookies." I said, because I was starting to get _very _hungery.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, and caught up with me right out side of my door, where I was waiting. I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my, because of her enthusiasm. We made our way down the stairs, and into the kitchen- where we found Allison taking out another back of the amazing smelling cookies.

"Do you like your rooms?" She asked us. But it was a question that had an obvious answer.

"Yeah... There pretty cool." She smiled at me, and soon I found my self smiling back at her. It was contagious.

"Do you guys want any cookies? There chocolate chip." Bex and I shared a look.

"Yeah, I'd love some." I said as if we didn't just come down here for the cookies. She walked over the smaller every-day table, and sat down on a cushioned chair, while I shyly walked over the warm freshly baked and snatched one.

They were _way_ better than my moms. Way, way, way better. They were moist, and delicate- they were delicious.

"These are officially the best cookies I have ever tasted. In my life." Bex announced, a blissful expression written all over her face.

Allison blushed a little, and said, "Thanks... A few years ago I tore my hamstring on a mission, so I took a long vacation, and went to culinary School (I wanted to be a cook when I was little) to learn how to be a chef."

"You can do that?" I asked amazed. I thought you just did paper work instead.

"I thought if you got injured you just did paper work, and worked in an office?" Bex said, as if reading my mind.

"Well..." She thought for a bit, "It all just depends on what your clearance level is, because once you hit a certain level you stop having to any paperwork, except at the end of each mission. Instead they let you have a long leave of absence- or a vacation- and let you just do whatever until you heal."

"So what level are you then?"

"I'm just level 7," She said nonchalantly, as if she were talking about cats. Both Bex and I gawked at her.

"How long have you been in the CIA?"

"About twenty-two years." Holy cow! That means she's like forty-three years old.

She looks like she is 27.

"What, did you join the CIA when you like three?" asked Bex. The unbelief clear in both of our eyes.

She chuckled at us, then replied, "I get that a lot. I'm actually just the product of many anti-aging creams for the missions."

"What kind of missions did you go on?"

"Well for the first few years I mostly did the missions that required me retrieve items, then they started to send me on missions to save people that got captured. Then when I was about 29 I excelled onto clearance level 6, and I started doing honeypots. That's what the cream stuff was for. They wanted me looking like I was still twenty-one. Before this mission I was doing missions like posing as triple agent, or doing longer, more complex ones. Gosh, I probably shouldn't be telling you guys about this stuff." She grinned. "Oh well..."

"What was your favorite mission you went on?" Said Bex.

"Well, " She scrunched her eyebrows, "Well there was this one that brought me to Europe."

"What part?" I asked interested, because I have always wanted to go the Europe. It just seems so inviting, with all the site seeing, plus I could finally put my knowledge of 14 different languages to the test.

"That, my friend, is classified." Bex pouted at that, but quickly recovered. "Why was it your favorite though?"

"Oh yeah," She laughed, probably realizing that she still hadn't fully answered Bex's question. "Because that was the mission I met Robert!" The smirk was now gone, and a sweet twitterpated smile replaced it.

"And we took own a international terrorist organization." Oh yeah, cause that's something you forget to mention.

I steadily rose my eyebrow, and gave Bex a look.

Allison sure didn't look the part of a high leveled CIA agent, but she sure did it well.

"Wait so how long have you been married then?"

"Well, Cammie, let me see... So June 27 is our Anniversary... So that means," She calculated in her head. "Almost seven years."

"That is a long time."

"I know!" She sighed proudly.

"Dang it," She said out of no-where. "Joe told me to tell you something, but I cant remember it!" Exclaimed a perplexed Allison. "One second, it will come to me." Then she started doing all sorts of things. She looked around the room, knocked on her head, and started restlessly pacing around the room. Then, all of a sudden she stopped.

"Ahh- ha! I remember!" She exclaimed. "One sec, I need to get Nick..." She quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"She is going to be an awesome Mom." I said after hearing Allison yell for nick to come down.

"Oh I know, I love how she still acts like a teenager!" No kidding!

I mean we could of ended up with some old hag that doesn't let you do anything.

"Alright," her and Nick walked back into the room, and nick gingerly grabbed the plate of cookies, and started inhaling them. "Joe needed me to tell you that you guys need to meet up at his house at seven o'clock, and you'll go over the more important details of the mission, and also that you'll be starting school tomorrow!"

School. Tomorrow. That meant seeing Josh. Crap.

_IMPORTANT INFO: The crew had to go on a mission because Rachel, and Solomon got word that the COC was going to break into Blackthorne, but they didn't want to tell them, so they just sent them on a mission... That's why they left Blackthorne so quickly. _

_Hope that clears up why they didn't stay there longer._

_Kind of a little fluff get to know Allison and the house chapter! Do you like her? Suggestions? _

_Please go back and read, cause I edited the chapters A LOT. Also the upstairs is bigger than I describe, just use your imagination!_

_Review with what you think about it! Any advice? Tips? _


	9. ATTENTION:

**ATTENTION READERS:**

I will not be continuing this story. As I have gotten older, and gone back to reread this story I've realized how immature and shallow it is.

I don't feel like I could happily continue it unless I redo the whole entire story.

Sorry guys.

On the other hand, I really appreciate all the support you guys have shown me now and before while I was writing. You guys are really, truely amazing. I love you guys!

Thanks.


End file.
